One piece legacy: Island panic battle part 22
Oak, running while holding Tack, was unsure if Tack's crew were strong enough to stop the Bounty Hunters... No, if his crew was strong enough. Oak had to do the simple belief that his new crew mates, were strong enough to fight without Tack. Tack, was bleeding, and he pointed at west. "There... Our boat..." "Aye aye captain." Oak, ran towards the area, and heard yelling. The ninjas were following him. Time to make a stand, soon. - Zozo punched Leon in the face, and Leon leaped away, throwing ninja stars at Zozo, while Zozo used his teeth to grab onto them, and throw them away. Leon, was shocked, and he grabbed two small knives, and held them out. "Strange. Mistaken. Thought you were weak. Strong. Very strong." Zozo, wiped his mouth off, and pumped up his chest. "So did I. Turns out, working out a lot in human form, helps a lot." "Workout?" "500 push-ups every day!" Leon, had a sweat drop, and face palmed. "2,000. Very average for weaklings." "Oh... But in this form, I'm 7x stronger then my human form, and that's not bad, if I have to say." "Not. Not good." Zozo, fumed, and pounded his fist into an open palm. He stuck out a foot, and breathed out, concentrating. Leon, felt an ominous presence, and wanted to walk away, but he stopped himself. Bakaraki did not save him from bandits as a child, and trained him his entire life, to just run away. He will fight for Bakaraki, until he dies. Leon, gripped his knives, and charged at Zozo, throwing them at Zozo. They struck Zozo's shoulders, and he flinched. Leon, grabbed a knife, and was going to use it to cut Zozo's neck. Zozo, smirked, and threw his fist out. Leon, turned, and dodged it. "Weak." "Not so." Zozo's tail grabbed Leon's ankle, and tripped him. Leon, got up, and Zozo immediately turned around, and punched Leon straight in the face. "IRON MONKEY FIST!" The attack dropped Leon, and he was on the floor. He was defeated. Of the 3 commanders in the 1st division, he was the most frail. But, he would not lose so easily. He stabbed Zozo in the leg, and fell down unconscious. Zozo, grunted, and pulled the knife out, and remembered his 2nd opponent. He looked up, and Ralph was cracking his knuckles. "I could have crushed you, then and now... But I want to defeat you fair." Zozo, grinned, and looked at the knife. "Will you stab yourself then?" "In your dreams." Zozo chucked the knife away, and straightened his body. He felt his leg bleeding, but he was going to fight. Ralph, charged at him, and Zozo did the same. Round 2. - Fea, was pushed back by Bonnie's charge, and Ponta, nearly struck her with a 5 on his hammer. Fea, ducked, when a knife nearly hit her, and Zet started to jab at her, hitting her chest. She was leaping away from them, and was trying to find her swords. With only one, it should be difficult. It made her smile, and she enjoyed every second of it. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc